REVELACIONES
by Kami Hana
Summary: ESTA BASADA EN LA HISTORIA DE MOGAMI KYOKO Y TSURAGA REN INTERPRETANDO A LOS HERMANOS HEEL ... DESPUES DE QUE CAIN FUE AMABLE CON MANAKA ,SETSU ES CONSUMIDA POR LOS CELOS Y BUSCA LA MANERA DE HACER ENFADAR A CAIN USANDO COMO JUGUETE A MURASAMEN QUIEN POR CIERTO NO CIRBE DE MUCHO 030 SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DESEN UNA VUELTA AL PRIMER CAPI Y DEJEN SUS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS.
1. capitulo 1 Dulces Amargos

~REVELACIONES ~

Capitulo 1 "Dulces amargos"

Inesperadamente una chica de estatura promedio se atreve se atreve a lanzarse a mi Nii-san , si no mal recuerdo es una de las actrices que siempre están en compañía de Murasame ,  
con sus ojos encantados y muy coqueta hacia él, lo rodeaba hasta ahora, nadie había tenido el valor de acercarse a nosotros más que el estúpido Murasame cuando venía buscando pelea a Nii-san ., esto me molesta al punto de querer lastimarla pero no hay necesidad, dirijo a mirada a que Nii-san el tranquilo y sereno me observa también «Por qué no le lanzas una mirada feroz que acaso no te disgusta o será que tu» el me mira detalladamente al cruzarse nuestras miradas parece captar mi mensaje y el hace el contraataque con la chica.

"Ha esto es suficiente para que te largues "

la chica muestra un semblante de impresión, seguro llorara pero en vez de eso la chica empieza a saltar «¡¿felicidad?!» la sangre me hierve mi cuerpo esta racionando solo.

~Estúpida mujer, aléjate de él es mío

~Pero que dices es solo tu hermano ¡no!

"Esta estúpida" que se cree para responderme además ese es nuestro tabú más grande, baje mi cabeza un instante para reprimir mi ira pero cada vez aumentaba más y dejando al descubierto mi aura oscura para intimidarla.

Mientras tanto del otro lado en los comedores se encontraba un Murasame un tanto irritado

"en verdad esos dos son hermanos ,son una pareja perfecta es como si hubiesen sido creados con esas características , o ese estúpido ,no que tonterías estoy imaginando pero, haa! cada vez que recuerdo a Setsuka sonrojada en aquella ocasión me molesta es su hermano por qué diablos se sonroja "

Mientras Murasame se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos su grupo de compañeros charlaban sobre los hermanos Heel  
"Manaka por que no me crees" dijo un joven, con lágrimas hacia una de las actrices que lo acompañaba  
cuando Murasame entro en si escucho lo ultimo de su discusión

"Que estupideces dices ,eso no es posible si son hermano o que no?"

"Por lo mismo me impresiona Ryo-san"

"Que sucede " dijo ingenuo

"Murasame-kun, Ryo-san no cree lo que le estoy contando "

"Bueno deja de lloriquear así q no eres un hombre haber escupelo "

"Gracias " dijo emocionado el joven

"Sucede que ayer Heel tenia una gran mordida en su cuello "

"Esta obsesionado con eso ayer durante la grabación no tenia nada"

"Que no te estoy diciendo que que esto fue antes del maquillaje ademas que no llegaron esos hermanos ayer muy cariños ,digo por que venia aferrados uno del otro como si nada pudiese separarlo ni una ráfaga de un km/hr"

Murasame no decía nada pero su mirada de fruncía, mas eso podía ser posible esos hermanos tendrían alguna relación mas que hermanos se dijo así mismo , se levanto del comedor y decidió regresar al set donde seria la próxima escena  
sus compañeros de actuación y de iluminación lo acompañaban por detrás los dos jóvenes de antes mantenían su discusión pero antes de llegar al set se encontraron con una escena muy impactante para ellos ,una de sus compañeras estaba coqueteando con Cain Heel .

Cain se encontraba pasivo y desinteresado al momento que la chica revoloteaba a su al rededor y lo interrogaba sobre sus gustos , pero aun costado se encontraba una chica de pelo naranja y largo que empezaba a emanar una energia cada vez mas sombría y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió ala chica que se apegaba a su Nii-san  
"Oh mira un estorbo es lo que mis ojos ven , los estorbos deben desaparecer " Cain la miro de reojo y guardo silencio, la chica giro su cabeza y al cruzar su mirada con Setsuka le parecio como si le drenaran toda su sangre .

"Esa estúpida que ase ahí "

"Al parecer Manaka esta creída que Cain es como Kuu cuando interpreto a Yokishiro*"

"Pero que estupideces esta pensando no se parece en nada a Yokishiro, que estúpida no ve que Heel la va a matar ese hombre no tiene piedad*"

"Murasame no creo que sea momento de preocuparse por Cain Heel "

"Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Ryu"

"Observa bien, Cain esta relajado y no esta tomando en cuenta a Manaka, pero si diriges tu mirada a unos grados a tu izquierda vera una energía mas fuerte que la que Cain a puesto en ti"

Murasame hizo caso a lo que su compañera le decía y noto como la hermana Heel emanaba una energía aterradora mas que la de Cain, por alguna razón Cain era un idiota q no tenia consideración por nada y hacia lo que le placía y con todos los días de observarlo no le temía tanto a excepción cuando se volvía BJ, pero ahí estaba esa chica que siempre lo acompañaba muy calmada y serena que era igual que el, con su actitud pero esta vez no era así, era como si tan solo mirarla provocaría tu misma muerte , Murasamen solo podía dar un paso tras otro lentamente hacia aquella escena , pero al ver a Heel su ira hacia Cain apareció "estúpido que demonios crees que estas haciendo responsabilizate por tus actos "

Aquellas palabras inquietaron mas a Setsuka, su ira se calmo al momento que Murasame llego, pero esas palabras alborotaron sus sentimientos, mientras Murasamen discutía con Cain por su amabilidad hacia su compañera Manaka, Setsuka se peleaba con sus emociones , como es que su Nii-san le mostraba amabilidad a otra que no era ella ,esos sentimientos eran «celos» pero no dejaría que el lo notase que mejor que hacerle saber a su Nii-san ese sentimiento amargo, el sabia que ella amaba los dulces por que hacerla probar algo tan amargo como la bilis este seria el inicio de un nuevo juego...


	2. capitulo 2 El juego comienza

REVELACIONES

Capitulo 2

~El juego comienza~

E ahí una Setsuka serena, Murasame había terminado de discutir con su Nii san y se había retirado con su compañera en sus brazos, se dirigía hacia el camerino era hora del almuerzo y ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con lo anterior .Caín se daba 5 minutos y se tomaba tiempo para mirarla.

"NO ESTOY CELOSA "

"NO ESTAS CELOSA "

_«Celos »_

eso era lo que realmente sentía, pero al momento que Caín las dijo fueron peor que una apuñalada, era claro que los actos que su Nii- san eran para estar mas que celosa y si era obvio por que tenia el descaro de mencionarlo la estaba haciendo probar el sabor que mas odiaba .

"Estas molesta"

Setsuka lo negó mientras en la mesa colocaba un plato con una montaña de alimentos y se retiraba de la habitación con la tetera en su mano, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de su hermano .

Mientras que llenaba la tetera con agua un individuo se postro frente a ella, era ni mas ni menos que Murasame como pidiendo una explicación ella lo miro y le mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria este acto lo sorprendió por un momento y regreso el contraataque de la misma manera, estaban solos en esa habitación era la mejor escena para que Setsuka se divirtiera.

"Oh! con solo mirarle puedo notar que algo le molesta Murasame -kun se ha libre de preguntar" dijo con voz seductora

"tomare tu palabra" contesto de igual manera ,

¿Cual es vuestra relación?

Setsuka pestañeo por un momento y se acerco a el como si fuese a besarlo y le susurro

"entonces juguemos"

Murasame sin ninguna resistencia acepto, Setsuka no desperdiciaba ni un minuto y tomo la acción, con la uña de su índice acaricio el cuello de Murasame bajando lentamente hacia su pecho un botón interrumpía su camino y ella chasqueo los labios

"Los estorbos deben desaparecer no crees"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Murasame estaba de acuerdo con ella y eso la complacía mas así q lo abalanzo hacia una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca y deslizo su rodilla cerca de la entre pierna provocando en este un pequeño salto esto deleitaba la mirada de Setsuka y avanzo a desabrochar aquel botón que le prohibía el paso de su dedo lentamente se acerco al cuello de Murasame y en esa posición respondió su pregunta

"¿Cual ? es mi relación con Nii-san yo creo que esa pregunta es mas que obvia "

Murasame no le agrado mucha aquella respuesta y respingo frente a ella ,

"ustedes son mas que hermanos ¿no?"

Ella mostró nuevamente aquella sonrisa traviesa y tanto placentera ,con la punta de su lengua relamió la clavícula de su compañero y dibujando la silueta de una víbora que sube , así llegando a la oreja, con su lengua relamió la punta de la oreja de Murasame y este frunció un poco su ceño ya que al parecer ese era su punto débil , con sus labios le dio un pequeño mordisco provocando una excitación en su acompañante, con sus dos manos tomo la mandíbula de él y acerco su rostro lentamente hacia ella, él solo la observaba y que diablos le pasaba, se encontraba abajo de ella y entonces recordó que tenia manos y brazos con los cuales rodeo la cintura de ella .

"Que carajos esta haciendo"

Aquella voz era familiar para aquellos dos que se mostraban en seductora escena, era ni mas ni menos de Caín Heel que se encontraba furioso, Murasame automáticamente soltó sus brazos de ella y esta solo dio un suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacia su Nii-san sin soltar el rostro de Murasame, Caín estaba furioso, Murasame un tanto asustado y Setsuka sin ninguna expresión ...

..."¿Que estoy haciendo? no es obvio Nii san"

"Setsu recuerda que tu eres mía "

"Yo no soy tuya Nii-san tu eres mío "

"que...!"

"Nii-san es el único que tiene una marca mía que de muestra que eres mío, Setsuka no tiene la marca de nadie, además Nii-san estoy aburrida solo déjame jugar un poco con Murasame-kun ",

con voz caprichosa le pidió a su hermano pero a este no le parecían esas palabras, provocaron que a Caín le hirviese la sangre a mas no poder tomo del brazo a Setsuka y la tomo entre sus brazos con su mano derecha jaloneo su cabellera haci atrás dejando al descubierto su cuello virgen, dejandole una gran marca de sangre coagulada "Ahora eres mía " Setsu le mostró una sonrisa a su hermano mientras que posaba su mano sobre la marca que le había dejado.

" Bien ya soy de Nii san, el agua esta en la tetera ya si quieres tomarla , yo regresare cuando termine de jugar "

Cain abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platillos y molesto le reprocho esa marca mostraba que le pertenecía por que seguiría con sus caprichitos, Setsu also su dedo indicé y le señalo el cuello de su hermano.

"Nii-san tiene una marca de que me pertenece y sin duda mostró su gentileza a otra, eso quiere decir que a pesar de que me pertenezcas serás gentil con otras y por lo tanto , aunque yo sea tuya puedo jugar con quien se me plazca "

Un Murasame sin palabras se encontraba en la misma habitación aquellos dos, discutían como si el no existiese ahí, era solo un juguete para des aburrirse y noto que Setsu era igual de despiadada como Cain no les importaban los sentimientos de los demás, tanta información procesaba por la mente de el hasta que...

[clid] La mente de Murasame finalmente había procesado toda la información y se percato lo que había sucedido esa mañana, la charla del chico del set y de Ryo todo era cierto ellos no eran solo hermanos apegados eran una pareja sin duda, no pero si lo fueran no tendría esta absurda discusión esos dos sin dudas eran posesivos uno con el otro sin importarles lo demás ...

"Primero me haces saborear esos dulces amargos y después no me dejas jugar""¡Cain nii baka!"

Setsu había salido molesta de la habitación y Cain dejo salir un suspiro pero aun no terminaba todavía tenia que acabar con alguien nuevamente, mostró su mirada feroz aun chico que se encontraba en la misma habitación que el pero resultaba que este no racionaba como un perro con la cola entre las patas sino que estaba conteniendo la risa y Cain no podía comprender el por que.

¿Que es lo gracioso ?

"Dios no puedo mas nunca creí ver este lado de Caín , en serio chicos son unos hermanos interesantes y mas Setsuka "

Cain se sobresalto al escuchar que Murasame dijo el nombre de su hermana y lo miro a los ojos

"No te atrevas ah acercarte a ella otra vez o te parto la cara "

"Lo admito tu hermana me atrae es muy seductora pero no me interesa pelear por ella debido a que ya hay alguien en su corazón, además es muy injusta "

Cain no comprendía, pero era claro que no tendría que preocuparse de Murasame y quien diablos ocupa un lugar en el corazón de Setsu..

Una vez en la habitación donde se hospedaban ambos hermanos, Cain tomaba ducha y Setsuka terminaba de poner la mesa ambos desde distintas sesiones de la habitación soltaron un suspiro y dejaron salir un gran sonrojo y no como Setsuka ni Cain si no como Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren…

ANTES QUE NADA SKIP BEAT NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA GRAN YOSHIKI NAKAMURA .

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS SI HAY DE PASO ESTE EL PRIMER FAN FINC DE SKP BEAT QUE AGO ESPERO LES GUSTE ,DEJO EN CLARO QUE TODAS LAS IMÁGENES QUE APARESCAN SON TOMADAS DE LA "SECCION LME " Y RESPETANDO TAMBIEN LA FIRMA DEL DIBUJANTE CLARO XD

ESPERO OS GUSTE A TODOS VOSOTROS Y COMO "ESCRITORA" (AJA YA ME CREO XD)

LES PIDO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE DE ESTA FORMA ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

PD: (/) diablos había tantas cosas que quería escribir u.u pero si lo asia se perdería la personalidad de sestuka –chan y quiero mantenerla asi ,e leeido muchos finc de skip beat esta ultimas semanas y la verdad me ande sepcionado 6 de 10 por que hacen ver a kyoko una facilota y es desesperante asi que si pierdo la esencia díganmelo Amo que dejen comentarios tan to NEGATIVOS como POSITIVOS ya que me animan y respeto el punto de vista de todos …

ATT: KAMI HANA :3


	3. capitulo 3 Candados cerrados

REVELACIONES

Capitulo 3

Cerrando candados

_**Por favor permanece oculto**_

"_**El sentimiento mas placentero y ala vez desgarrador que prometí no**_

_**Volver a conocer nuevamente logro Salir"**_

_No puede ser posible!? Tsuruga-san , no puedo estar enamorada de ti_

_A pesar de que cerré mis corazón por primera vez los recuerdos aun_

_Permanecen en mi , alguien al que tanto Ame no a sé mucho me lastimo y me traiciono_

_, un corazón que se despedazo en muchos fragmentos que como cristal roto ,_

_recopile tratando de unirlas nuevamente ,al verlo restaurado lo oculte en una caja_

_con muchos candados tratando de protegerlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero_

_Lamentablemente e vuelto a perder "AMOR" puede que ya lo supiese desde a se mucho pero activaba mi defensa para no percatarme de el ,e ignoraba cualquier cosquilleo, transforme todo esto en respeto pero al parecer ni así pude evitar el amor lo que siento asía Tsuruga-san , de alguna forma no puedo admitir este espantoso sentimiento ya que estoy segura de que será peor y será mas difícil juntar esos fragmentos que me pertenecen …_

_Te observo actuar y me es mas difícil apartar la mirada que refleja tu silueta , con temor_

_te observo ya que temo que te percates de este venenoso sentimiento …_

"_No seas tonta Kyoko no miras a Tsuruga –san estas mirando a Cain nii-sama , recuerda_

_estamos en modo Setsu ,una hermanita que solo le importa su Nii-san si importar la_

_Situación "_

_Un hombre alto y de cuerpo bien torneado observa a una joven que se encuentra_

_Postrada en una esquina del set de vestuario mientras el la observa se percata que esta_

_muy sumida en sus pasamientos ya que no se a percatado de su presencia le habla por su_

_nombre una y otra vez y esta no le responde ,con su mano derecha le da un peñisco en el_

_cachete esta entra en personaje y lo mira a los ojos mientras le ofrece una pequeña toalla_

_blanca , cain la toma y empieza a secar el torso de su cuerpo_

-Que sucede?

-Nada por que preguntas tan

Serio.

-Setsu que acaso t….?

-Cain! Como estas ,gracias por

tu gran trabajo hoy estuviste

Estupendamente , me hiciste

temblar .

-what are you?

-waaa no me hables en ingles ,no soy muy buena además tu si entiendes el japonés.

Setsuka se levanto de su asiento y se en camino al camerino de su hermano dejándolo solo con la chica hámster que lo seguía a todos

lados , cain se irrito y le dijo ala chica que se alejara de el ,por que era una molestia y esta no

izo caso; Cain estaba

perdiendo la paciencia sino que el director le pidió hablar personalmente con el en ese momento una de las actrices de la película llamaron la atención de la chica para que se alejara de HEEL ya que podría salir lastimada si seguía insistiendo.

_Cain al poder verse zafado de todos los obstáculos que se le atravesaban camino_

_apuradamente camino hacia su camerino donde una habitación vacía yacía ahí ,_

_apresurado se dirigió al servidor de chicas ,ahí tampoco encontró a su hermana y tomo su_

_teléfono celular para contactarse con ella_

"_El numero que usted marco no se encuentra disponible "_

_Cain regreso a su camerino y encontró una nota_

_Nii-san debido aque te encuentras "ocupado" con tu mascota ,me adelanto al departamento …_

_Cain rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su departamento ; ajitado llego al edificio_

_del hotel no como Caín si no como Tsuruga Ren , rápidamente paso la tarjeta de seguridad de la_

_habitación y azoto la puerta de la entrada y noto vacía una habitación al parecer Setsu aun no regresaba …_

… _tomo asiento en la cama de Setsu ,mientras en su cabeza brotaban muchos_

_pensamientos , quería verla y explicarle que no sentía nada por aquella criatura (hámster)_

_-Que debería hacer , no debí quedarme hacerle caso al director ,debí haberla seguido sin_

_importar que ,no es normal que Mogami sea asi ¿Mogam?i, ella no es mogami? _

_Ren se recostó en la cama y pudo sentir el aroma de Kyoko que se encontraba impregnado_

_en las sabanas y así se envolvió en ellas , Ren se encontraba preocupado pero entre mas_

_pensaba y va decayendo quedando a si dormido ._

_Furu ! Suspiro Mogami Kyoko parada en medio de la calle_

_- Realmente soy una tonta Cain nii-san me va a matar llegando a casa _

_No debí a verme ido ni haber dejado esa nota ,gracias a dios rescribí la nota si no_

_estoy segura que mi tumba ya estaria preparada para cuando llegase_

_Que diablos mi cuerpo raciono solo cuando vi a esa chica cerca de nii , es normal_

_que este rodeado de mujeres pero cuando es Tsuruga, pero ahora el es mio!_

_,al haber dicho esas palabras Kyoko se sonrrojo completamente . _

_FLASH BACK_

_-Estoy furiosa será mejor que me adelante a casa y le deje una nota._

_**Querido y estúpido hermano me voy a casa**_

_**Ni se te ocurra llegar a dormir y ni a dirigirme la**_

_**palabra , no te preocupes diviértete lo que**_

_**quieras, yo are lo mismo , vete al diablo tu y tu**_

_**estúpida mascota …**_

_Escrito con tinta roja y una hoja un tanto rota por la ira de kyoko_

_Nisan se mereso esto y mas …_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_p-pero que diablos estaba pensando no es mio es de setsu , pero el es muy injusto_

_quiere que setsu sea solo de el , mientras que el si se puede divertir con quien se le plazca_

_en ese momento uno de los demonios de Kyoko apareció maldiciendo a Ren ,Kyoko_

_empezaba a emanar su ira como loca ._

_-¿Que fue eso?_

_- Que sucede reino_

_-Nada solo me pareció sentir una energía muy familiar._

* * *

_ANTES QUE NADA SKIP BEAT NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA GRAN YOSHIKI NAKAMURA ._

_BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS SI HAY DE PASO ESTE EL PRIMER FAN FINC DE SKIP BEAT QUE AGO_

_ESPERO LES GUSTE , DEJO EN CLARO QUE TODAS LAS IMÁGENES QUE APARESCAN SON TOMADAS_

_PD: si quieren alguna escena o fantasía comente yo intentare agregarlo o hacer otro finc_

_QUIERO COMENTAR QUE E SIDO TENTADA A PONER ECENAS UN TANTO EROTICAS PERO E_

_TENIDO QUE REPRIMIRLAS SI USTEDES ESTAN DE ACUERDO EN PONER MAS CALIENTE_

_ESTO COMENTE PLIS Y YO SACARE TODA ESAS FANTACIAS REPRIMIDAS…_

_ATT: KAMI HANA_


	4. Capitulo 4 Tormentos

CAPITULO 4

"TORMENTOS"

No espera vallamos por esta dirección…

y ahí estaba kyoko cruzada de manos y piernas mientras irradiaba un aura cada vez más densa ,estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que nunca se percato de que alguien se encontraba frente de ella .

_Flash Back_  
mmm…. que interesante mira quien se encuentra ahí Miroku

De quien se trata Reino

No sé si recuerdes a mi linda caperucita

no de quien se trata

Recuerdas ala amiga de la infancia de Fuwa es aquella que esta frente a la tienda de chicas straberry nunca me imagine que ese estilo la asiera ver tan seductora .

Esa? no puede ser enserio ,reino no la abras confundido

Miroku como crees que podría confundirla ,además está manifestando su magnífica aura , al parecer su guardián no está cerca , todo está a mi favor parece .

Fin del flas back

Good afterno mi querida kyoko a pasado tiempo

setsuka al so su rostro y lo miro feroz mente, sin mencionar ninguna palabra

Reino se sorprendió al momento pero con una sonrisa le respondió tan bella como siempre, me interesa saber quién te izo este cambio de look para darle mis felicitaciones.

setsuka se puso en pie y solo soltó a decir

Quien? diablos es esa tal kyoko con la que tanto me confunden , me dan ganas de conocerla

oh! como puedes ser tan traviesa no se cuantos se han tragado ese cuento, pero ami no me puedes engañar yo se que eres mi preciosa mogami kyoko ,reino acerco su dedos al rostro de setsuka y le dijo

Muéstrame

Reino solo abrió sus ojos ,estaba sorprendido lo que había visto, en tan poco tiempo su personalidad había cambiado mucho y no solo por el papel que ella interpretaba si no que en su corazón ella había obtenido muchos cambios y todo debido a su compañero que se hacia llamar "Tsuruga Ren "

Reino había notado que kyoko era toda una actriz y que aria lo que fuese por que su papel fuera excelente era una chica que daba todo en lo que se proponía , esa era otra actuación por parte de ella tan abrumadora como siempre tanto que incluso el era atraído como una abeja a su miel , ella debía ser suya y lo lograría sin importar como , Kyoko era la única mujer por la cual sentía interés por primera .

Bien disculpe señorita por confundirla tendré mas cuidado, pero podría decirme su nombre

No es necesario que lo sepas pero viéndote de cerca no estaría mal convertirte en mi nuevo juguete dijo setsu mientras posaba asía sus costado derecho .

Reino sonrío y le dijo que pensaba lo mismo y no estaría mal que ambos se divirtieran un poco

Setsu le dio una nota con la dirección de los estudios Kami .

Ahí estoy la mayoría de mi tiempo libre junto con mi hermano ,si te interesa búscame ahí ,setsu se retiro pero fue tomada del brazo por Reino quien rápidamente la beso , En ese momento kyoko se paralizo era su segundo beso y avía sido robado nuevamente por un idiota pero esta vez se trataba del del idiota numero dos ,pero retomo su papel ya que si se dejaba afectar el se daría cuenta de que era kyoko y lo peor de todo no la dejaría en paz, al haberse recuperado del impacto mordió a Reino en el labio inferior ,este no se detuvo y con sus labios dejo una pequeña marca que al parecer setsuka no noto esta ,setsu tomo a Reino de los pelos y le dijo con voz suave

-Al parecer eres muy impaciente ,pero ami nadie me maneja a su antojo será mejor que no lo vuelvas a intentar . setsu paro un taxi y subió a el dejando a Reino con ganas de mas .  
Al llegar a su departamento noto que cain dormía en su cama y no se resistió a el rostro durmiendo de su hermano, entonces saco de su bolsillo su nuevo teléfono , que su adorado hermano le había comprado ase poco tiempo , tomo una foto de el durmiendo y lo estableció como su nuevo fondo celular ,silenciosamente tomo una sabanas blancas para cubrir a su hermano ya que podía pescar un resfriado pero al momento de cubrirlo completamente Caín la tomo del brazo derecho y la jaloneo dejándola debajo de el ,Caín la miro furiosamente

-De quien es esa marca

!? setsu se encontraba desconcertada ,de que marca hablaba? y recordó que al subir al taxi Reino toco su labio inferior ,pero setsu no era alguien que evadiría sus actos con una excusa y tampoco era de dar explicaciones a si que de forma traviesa soltó un risa burlona y después con su mano derecha toco el rostro de su hermano

-Debido a que nii san no me presta atención decidí ir a buscar a alguien que si lo asiese y me encontré con un tipo muy interesante ,terminando sus ultimas con tono desafiante.  
Caín no kuon no podía resistirlo , y con su fuerza brutal desprendió el chaleco de su hermana dejándola solamente con su pollera

-setsu no voy a volver a preguntarlo ,de quien demonios es ese chupetón que tienes en el labio  
-jajaja que ni lo vas a volver a preguntar si lo acabas de hacer cain nii ,además que me aras si no te lo digo  
-Setsu no me provoques  
-eh! que acaso tu no quieres ser provocado, además por que estas tan furioso cuando la que debería estarlo soy yo

-setsu

-Creí que Nii-san seria solo mío ,pero tu miras a otras chicas y, además les brindas tu amabilidad , si la actual yo no es suficientemente mujer para ti entonces tomare experiencia propia para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales y dejarte tan extasiado que ni una mujer podrá compararse con migo ,pero tu no me lo permites ,unas lagrimas brotaron de setsuka mientras seguía reprochándole a su hermano mayo que solo podía mirarla su ira había bajado rápidamente al ver la expresiones que esta ponía era como una niña pidiendo ser querida ,«Querida por quien?» y recordó las palabras que Murasame le había dicho la última vez en verdad era un Idiota se trataba de el ,se había dejado llevar tanto por sus emociones que olvido que setsu fue echa con el papel de Amar solo a su hermano mayor y ese era el .

-Cain nii que puedo hacer para que tu me Ames

Cain no podía mas , esas ultimas palabras ya habían acabado con toda su resistencia ,mientras setsu lloraba como una pequeña niña los recuerdos de la mente de kuon aparecieron recordó ala pequeña y dulce niña que conoció una vez en kyoto cuando era joven , entonces la beso gentilmente para que esta parada de llorar le susurro en el oído tranquila yo solo puedo amarte a ti y si gusta puedo mostrártelo de una manera

"Te Amo Kyoko -chan" ...


End file.
